


Really I Loved You

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol is a frightened baby, Fluff, Fluff Smut and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I’m sorry this sucks, M/M, Smut, if you wan Junmyeon and Yixing together I’m not stopping you, implied xiuhan - Freeform, the third chapter is the best in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: Baekhyun is in love with Chanyeol.Chanyeol is afraid of falling in love and losing the most important person to him





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you Yeol,”  
Baekhyun said quietly staring at his hands waiting for a response. 

For a long couple of minutes there was no answer so Baekhyun glances up at Chanyeol’s face, he looked angry and hurt his eyes were sharply staring at Baekhyun. 

“I’m not like you Baekhyun,”

“You’re not what, gay?” Baekhyun said anger in his voice while the verge of tears. 

“I’m not, I’m gay Baekhyun!,” Chanyeol said snapping at Baekhyun. 

“So you’re telling me you don’t want me as badly as I want you,”  
“You’re telling me that you don’t love me like I love you?”

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with anger in his eyes,  
He didn’t move for a long couple of moments before he sighed loudly and stood up moving towards Baekhyun swiftly. 

He grabbed Baekhyun’s chin meeting his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Baekhyun hummed into Chanyeol’s mouth pulling him down roughly pushing their bodies closer together.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms loosely around Chanyeol’s neck pulling him further down to kiss him deeper, Baekhyun bite Chanyeol’s bottom lip getting Chanyeol to gasp so Baekhyun could shove his tongue deep into his mouth.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun hips digging his fingers in the fabric of his black band tee.  
Chanyeol was pulling Baekhyun closer squeezing his hips, Chanyeol bite Baekhyun’s bottom lip pulling it before kissing along his jawline nipping just below his left ear.

Baekhyun gasped softly into Chanyeol’s ear, Chanyeol moved down sucking the skin on Baekhyun’s neck not harsh enough for it to leave marks but harsh enough to have Baekhyun groan into his ear.

Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun’s neck kissing him roughly on the mouth again sliding his hands down his slim body picking up from underneath his thighs, Baekhyun instantly wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’ waist and his arms around his neck.

Chanyeol walked carrying the tiny man into Baekhyun’s bedroom sitting him on the bed without breaking their kiss, Baekhyun sat back from the kiss sliding his shirt off his body.  
Chanyeol followed peeling off his shirt leaving them both shirtless in the dark bedroom, the only source of light was the moonlight shining in from Baekhyun’s small bedroom window. 

Chanyeol slid a hand down Baekhyun’s chest down to his middle tracing the mole right under his rib cage, moving down to rub circles into Baekhyun’s hips tracing the veins that stuck out.  
Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol softly sighing into the kiss pushing their bare chest closer together running his fingers along the muscles in Chanyeol’s stomach, Chanyeol ran a hand over Baekhyun’s belt buckle softly rubbing against his bulge. 

Baekhyun whined pushing into Chanyeol’s touch chasing trying to get more friction to his hard member, Chanyeol unbuttoned Baekhyun’s pants slowly peeling them off his body leaving him in his boxers. 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun down on the bed so he was laying on his back, Chanyeol settled in between Baekhyun’s legs sucking on the wet area on Baekhyun’s boxers, Baekhyun gasped his hands going into Chanyeol’s soft chocolate brown curls pulling.

Chanyeol took the tip of Baekhyun’s dick into his mouth humming, Baekhyun pushed up into Chanyeol’s mouth trying to reach more of the warmth that was Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol dipped his fingers into the band of Baekhyun’s tight black boxers slowly peeling them off his body, Baekhyun lifted his hips helping Chanyeol slid them off of him. 

Chanyeol threw Baekhyun’s boxers behind him landing in the mess that was Baekhyun’s room, Chanyeol threw Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulder laying right in between Baekhyun’s legs taking his hard dick in his hand stroking slowly at first. 

Baekhyun threw his head back letting out a long loud whine, Chanyeol starting stroking faster taking the tip of Baekhyun’s dick into his mouth sucking.

Baekhyun pushed up into Chanyeol’s mouth moaning loudly, Chanyeol grabbed ahold of Baekhyun’s hips holding him still to prevent him from moving.

Baekhyun whined in protest wanting to thrust deep into Chanyeol’s mouth  
“C-Chanyeol please,”  
Chanyeol simply hummed a response sinking down deeper onto Baekhyun’s dick.

Baekhyun choked out a moan his legs shaking, Chanyeol stroked whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Chanyeol started sucking harder and faster digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips, Baekhyun was shaking and whining gripping harshly onto Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Ch-Chanyeol wait I’m-”  
Chanyeol understood what Baekhyun was trying to say pulling away from his dick a string of saliva connecting Baekhyun’s dick and Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun sat up reaching for his bedside table opening it grabbing out a small bottle of lube and a condom  
Chanyeol reached out to grab the lube but Baekhyun grabbed his wrist looking him in the eye  
“Wait,” He said simply before pouring some of the liquid onto his long slender fingers. 

Baekhyun shoved one finger inside himself scrunching up his face at the slight discomfort before moving it in and out slowly.  
Chanyeol sat back with a serious look on his face watching Baekhyun work himself open, Chanyeol starting unbuttoning his pants pulling out his long hard dick when Baekhyun put in a second finger sighing.

Chanyeol stroked himself softly watching Baekhyun with two fingers inside himself whining scissoring himself open.  
Baekhyun moaned loudly when he shoved a third finger inside thrusting harder and deeper trying to find the spot that made him see stars, after a few deep thrusts he hit it dead on moaning loudly thrusting faster.  
“Y-yeol I’m ready put it in,”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything back he slid off his jeans and underwear tossing them behind him sliding the condom on lining himself in front of Baekhyun’s quivering enterance. 

Chanyeol slid in slowly letting Baekhyun adjust to the feeling, once he was all the way in he didn’t move for a few moments until Baekhyun stuttered out an okay for him to move.

Chanyeol thrusted in hard slamming himself into Baekhyun groaning at the heat, Baekhyun moaned digging his nails into Chanyeol’s back hard enough to leave little nail marks into his back

“C-Chanyeol move faster,” Baekhyun whined tears in his eyes.  
Chanyeol grunted grabbing Baekhyuns dick stroking in time with his thrusts squeezing the base running a dull nail through the slit.  
Chanyeol took his other hand pinning Baekhyun’s hands above his head. 

Baekhyun was nearing his end and he could feel it, feel the heat pool down to his stomach and toes curling from pleasure.  
“Chanyeol! Chanyeol I-I’m close,”  
“Me too” Chanyeol mumbled.  
It was the first thing he had said to Baekhyun during all this and it worried Baekhyun but he was too distracted by all the pleasure he didn’t pay any mind to it for the moment. 

“Yeol, I love you, I love you so fucking much,” Baekhyun screamed as he came on his stomach, warm cum pooling in his belly button. Chanyeol grunted picking up the pace and finishing just a few minutes after Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol stayed inside him as they both came down from their highs before he slid out grabbing a tissue and wiping himself off, he handed a tissue to Baekhyun to wipe himself off with. 

Baekhyun sat up wiping the remnants of his orgasm off his stomach, Chanyeol day on the edge of the bed back facing Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol, Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asked reaching towards his back. 

“It’s nothing let’s just sleep okay,” Chanyeol answered lying down next to Baekhyun, Baekhyun didn’t say anything back he simply crawled up to lay his head on Chanyeol’s chest.  
Baekhyun was drawing soothing circles into Chanyeol’s chest before the next thing he knew he had drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

The next morning when Baekhyun woke up he was curled up in bed, alone.  
He sat up not seeing Chanyeol in the bedroom, he pouted to himself getting out of bed to put his clothes on and go find Chanyeol.  
When Baekhyun left his bedroom he found Chanyeol in his living room gathering his things and putting his shoes on. 

“Yeol, where are you going?” 

“Look, last night didn’t happen,” Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun with anger in his eyes. 

Baekhyun’s lip trembled hearing those words,  
“What?”  
“What do you mean it didn’t happen Chanyeol it happened wh-“ 

“This was a mistake Baekhyun, let’s just forget t happened,” Chanyeol said standing up and heading out the door. 

“Chanyeol wait!” Baekhyun yelled going after him  
Baekhyun stopped as the door slammed in his face leaving him once again, alone.  
Baekhyun fisted his hands sliding his back down the door as he let his tears fall. 

“I love you Yeol, please why won’t you love me,” 

 

 

________________________________________


	2. Chanyeol you idiot

“He did what!” Minseok exclaimed 

It had been a few days since the incident with a chanyeol happened and currently Minseok and Lu Han were standing in his apartment completely shocked as to why Changeol would do something like this.

“He walked out and told you it was a mistake and to forget about it?” Lu Han spoke up staring at Baekhyun. 

“Yeah…,” Baekhyun answered looking at his hands in his lap tear forming in his eyes once again.

“He won’t even answer any of my texts, I’ve been trying to talk to him but he won’t answer!” Baekhyun felt a few tear drops fall onto his hands

“I don’t get it, why does Chanyeol not love me like I love him. I thought he had some feeling but it seems I was wrong,” Baekhyun choked back a sob.

“No, something’s weird here,” Minseok said putting an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Yeah Min is right, Chanyeol is just being his dumb self like usual,” Lu Han said fondly looking at Minseok.

“Maybe he is but it was still a dick move of him to go and say something like that,” Baekhyun pouted into Minseok’s shoulder.  
“I don’t understand him most of the time he’s so confusing,”  
“I know Baek, give him some time yeah?” Minseok rubbed soothing circles into Baekhyun’s back.  
“Yeah he’ll come around man,give him a few days,” Lu Han said clasping a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Minseok looked at Lu Han and nodded his head looking back towards Baekhyun.  
“Thanks guys, you’re good friends,” Baekhyun sniffled  
“Yeah you better say that for all the bullshit you make us go through,” Minseok said jokingly.  
“You got that right,” Lu Han chimed in.  
“Alright, alright I get it let’s watch some movies or something. My heart is broken so you guys have to be good friends and comfort your heartbroken friend,” Baekhyun said sitting up scooting away from Minseok to let Lu Han in to sit in the middle of them.  
“Alright you big baby,” Lu Han laughed.  
“I get to pick the movie!” Baekhyun yelled getting up from the couch to pick out a movie.  
Minseok rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s child-like behaviour scooting closer to Lu Han intertwining their fingers.  
Lu Han smiled down at their hands and pecked Minseok on the cheek  
“Oh come on can you guys not be gay for like two seconds, I said I’m heartbroken and seeing you guys being lovey makes me want to cry,” Baekhyun faked gagged at the scene.  
Lu Han chuckled “Fine, since you’re so “heartbroken”,”  
“Don’t mock my feelings!” Baekhyun mocked offense  
“Whatever just turn on the movie already Mr. Heartbroken,”  
Baekhyun scoffed standing up and putting in ‘Mean Girls’ running to plop right in the middle of Lu Han and Minseok.  
“You did not just put in ‘Mean Girls’,” Minseok said glaring at a smug Baekhyun next to him.  
“I got to pick!”  
Lu Han barked out a laugh after seeing Minseok give a disgusted look directed towards Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun pouted making his best teary puppy eyes that he knows no one can resist.  
“Ugh oh my God okay,” Minseok said defeated.

 

 

 

 

 

“You did what!?” Junmyeon glared at the large man sitting on his couch with his head down.  
“I freaked out okay I don’t know!’ Chanyeol said throwing his head into his hands.  
“Chanyeol you told him it was a mistake, he’s probably heartbroken,” Yixing said from the other side of the room.  
“I know, I know okay i fucked up,” Chanyeol mumbled  
“Yeol look at me,” Junmyeon said sternly  
Chanyeol lifted his head to look at Junmyeon and Yixing both staring at him.  
“Look you Yixing and I all know that you love him, We know that when you freak out you’re afraid of losing whatever it is you’re freaking out about,” Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest soften his look but still seeming serious.  
“You love him don’t you Chanyeol, you’re afraid you’ll lose him aren’t you?” Yixing said softly  
Chanyeol didn’t say anything for a few moments until he finally did a simple ‘yes’ nod.  
“I just, what if I fuck up and he’s gone forever,” Chanyeol’s eyes started to sting from a few tears that fell.  
“Chanyeol, you already fucked up and if you don’t go and talk to him you might lose him forever,”  
“Yeah, Yeol if you want to fix things between the two of you you should do it as soon as possible,”  
Yixing and Junmyeon glance at each other and nodded their heads.  
“What if he’s upset and won’t talk to me,”  
“That’s why you need to do it soon or he might get even more upset,”  
Chanyeol sighed, he knew his friends were right and he needed to talk to Baekhyun before things got somehow worse between them. He was just scared, He really did love Baekhyun he didn’t want to lose the most important person to him.  
He didn’t want to see him cry and if he was the one to make him cry that was even worse. ‘God I’m such an asshole,” Chanyeol thought to himself.  
“Alright, I’ll go to his house later and talk to him,” Chanyeol finally spoke up  
“Good” Junmyeon and Yixing said in unison.

 

 

 

 

“Bye Min, bye Lu!” Baekhyun called out the doors waving his friends goodbye  
Once they had left he turned into his tiny apartment sighing to himself, he looked around to see the mess they had made while they were watching movies.  
There were bags of chips scattered on the coffee table and come crumbs littering the floor and couch from Baekhyun being the messy person he is.  
Baekhyun sighed again going to clear up the mess starting with the crumbs  
“Well I guess I should clean this up before I go to sleep for the night,” 

Baekhyun had just finished sweeping up the chip crumbs and was starting to put the bag of chips away when he heard a knock on his front door.  
Baekhyun looked towards the door confused since it was pretty late in the night, about 11:30  
‘Who the hell is here’ Baekhyun thought to himself before standing up going towards the door  
He opened the door and felt the cool air before looking at the tall man in his doorway shocked.  
“Chanyeol.. What are you doing here?” Baekhyun said in a whisper  
“Look Baek we need to talk,” Chanyeol said softly.


	3. Makeup

“Chanyeol what are you doing here?” Baekhyun whispered  
“Look Baek we need to talk,” Chanyeol said softly.  
“What are you here to tell me all the other mistakes we’ve done together,” Baekhyun answered back rudely closing the door slightly  
“No Baek please I’m sorry, just let me in please,”  
Chanyeol put his arm in the doorway preventing Baekhyun from closing it.

 

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, Chanyeol stepped back a little out of the doorway to let Baekhyun make his decision.  
“Okay fine, come in,” Baekhyun stepped out of the way and let Chanyeol wall into his small apartment closing the door behind him.  
“You has better have a good explanation Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun turned towards him crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Look Baekhyun, I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean what I said what happened the other night. It wasn’t a mistake,” Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun but not close enough to touch him.  
“Please I’m sorry I just I freaked out, I don’t want to lose you Baek,” Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hands holding them in his.

 

“Look it’s okay if you’re still upset I understand, I’m really sorry I haven’t said those words in a long long time but I love you Baekhyun,”  
Baekhyun stood there silent and unmoving,  
“Baek?”  
“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand and slapped him in the chest  
“Chanyeol you big idiot never do something like that again!,” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s chest snuggling into it.  
“I won’t Baek,” Chanyeol chuckled hugging Baekhyun tighter

 

Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol gently at first on the mouth then deepening it pushing himself harder against him.  
“B-Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed out when Baekhyun pulled on his lower lip looking at him with hungry eyes.  
Baekhyun nipped Chanyeol’s earlobe and the best thing he knew Chanyeol had he from under thighs carrying him to Baekhyun’s bedroom.  
Chanyeol gently set Baekhyun on the edge of the bed leaning down to kiss him full of tongue and passion

Baekhyun was pulling Chanyeol down kissing him just as passionately.

Chanyeol climbed on top of Baekhyun settling between his legs staring down at him.  
“Baekhyun, you’re so gorgeous do you know that?” Chanyeol said with a nip to Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

Baekhyun quivered running his hands through Chanyeol’s curly brown hair  
Chanyeol starting licking and sucking Baekhyun’s neck biting softly just below his ear.  
Chanyeol went down and started kissing along what he could reach of Baekhyun’s collarbones biting the bones that were jutting out softly.  
Baekhyun sighed rubbing his hands up and down Chanyeol’s muscular back.  
Chanyeol slowly slid his hands up Baekhyun’s shirt grazing one of his nipples before sliding down to his stomach  
“C-Chanyeol pfff that tickles!” Baekhyun laughed  
Chanyeol blushed pulling his hands away “oh shit sorry,”

 

“It’s okay you don’t need to apologize dork,”  
Baekhyun gently kissed Chanyeol again as Chanyeol slid his hands back up Baekhyun’s shirt playing with his hard nipples.  
Chanyeol twisted and plucked the nub between his long fingers, he lifted Baekhyun’s shirt and starting licking one nipple with the other in his hand.  
Baekhyun moaned softly gently pulling on Chanyeol’s hair pushing his chest more into Chanyeol’s warm mouth.  
“Yeol, I love your lips they’re so pretty I wanna kiss them all the time,” Baekhyun said breathlessly

Chanyeol hummed switching to the other nipple tugging the nub with his teeth.  
Chanyeol kissed down lower Baekhyun’s body giving soft kisses to his stomach  
“I love your stomach it’s so cute and soft, you never need to lose weight you hear me you’re perfect the way you are,” Chanyeol said with a light bite to Baekhyun’s stomach.  
Chanyeol pulled away to look at Baekhyun’s face, the tips of his ears were bright red and he had a pink dusting along his cheeks and chest.  
“Cute,” Chanyeol said kissing Baekhyun on his neck.

 

Baekhyun covered his face with his arms mumbling a “shut up”  
Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s arms and gently pulled them away from his face to see a very pouty blushing Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol chuckled kissing Baekhyun on the nose, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck for another deep kiss shoving his tongue right into Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss briefly peeling off his own shirt before going right back down kissing Baekhyun, Baekhyun sat up pulling his shirt off grabbing Chanyeol closer to him pushing their naked chests together.  
Their hands were rubbing every inch of skin that was exposed, they were both panting having a hard time breathing.

 

They pulled away to catch their breaths, Baekhyun slid his hand down the front of Chanyeol’s body stopping at his belt buckle.  
Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol silently asking for permission, Chanyeol answered by putting a hand over Baekhyun’s nodding.  
Baekhyun slowly undid his belt and popped the button of Chanyeol’s pants tossing his belt somewhere to the floor.

Baekhyun reaches into Chanyeol’s boxers grabbing Chanyeol’s dick with his hand slowly stroking, Chanyeol three his head back sighing  
“God Baekhyun, such a good boy your hands are amazing,” Chanyeol breathed out.

 

Baekhyun strokes faster twisting and flicking his wrist, Baekhyun started sucking Chanyeol’s neck leaving pink marks all over his neck.  
“Baek-wait I’m gonna,” Chanyeol moaned out grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist, Baekhyun starting snapping his wrist up and down stroking Chanyeol faster helping him reach his orgasm.

 

Baekhyun growled lowly biting Chanyeol’s earlobe, Chanyeol let out a long low groan before releasing into Baekhyun’s hand.  
Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up to give me a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

Chanyeol stood up and slid his pants down crawling back up the bed pushing Baekhyun down on the mattress sliding his pants off.  
Chanyeol kissed down sucking marks into Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones, Baekhyun moaned softly feeling Chanyeol’s lips on his skin.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hard dick stroking it slowly thumb rubbing over his red leaking tip.  
Baekhyun choked out a surprised moan, Chanyeol snapped his wrist stroking Baekhyun faster.

Baekhyun was whining loudly underneath Chanyeol, Chanyeol sat back watching Baekhyun come undone under him.  
Baekhyun was shaking and grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist harshly moaning and whining with every stroke,

“Ch-Chanyeol, I’m gonn-“ Baekhyun whined before coming into Chanyeol’s large rough hands  
Chanyeol stroked him through his orgasm before Baekhyun has finally slowed his breathing.  
Chanyeol laid on top of Baekhyun snuggling close to him kissing his forehead,  
“Yeollie you’re heavy,” Baekhyun pouted.  
“I’m sorry, here,” Chanyeol chuckled moving to his back motioning Baekhyun to lay on his chest,  
Baekhyun moved laying his head on Chanyeol’s chest drawing patterns into his skin.  
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol’s face  
“Hmm,” Chanyeol hummed halfway asleep already.  
“I love you too,” Baekhyun said softly kissing Chanyeol’s chest  
Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead before drifting to sleep.

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up the next morning the sun shining in from the window, he moved around feeling another body next to his.  
“Oh”

Baekhyun turned to find Chanyeol peacefully sleeping next to him, Baekhyun moved snuggling closer to Chanyeol’s warm body.  
Chanyeol stirred in his sleeping pulling Baekhyun closer to him, his eyes fluttered open to see Baekhyun next to him.

 

Chanyeol smiled “Good morning baby,”  
Baekhyun looked at him confused  
“Good morning, where are you still here?”  
Chanyeol now looked at him confused  
“What do you mean, I thought we made up,”  
Chanyeol said looking a little hurt.  
“Oh, it’s just I’m usually left alone,” Baekhyun said quietly

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol said pulling Baekhyun closer kissing his forehead.  
“I’m not leaving this time, we’re together now so you have to deal with me,”  
“Deal with you is an understatement,” Baekhyun laughed  
Chanyeol mocked offense putting a hand over his open mouth, “how dare you, you’re supposed to love me,”

“I do love you idiot,” Baekhyun said pouting  
Chanyeol chuckled kissing Baekhyun on the mouth softly  
“So should we have breakfast?” Chanyeol said after kissing Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun laughed “Of course, you giant,”

 

 

________________________________________  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the mistakes i will go and fix them as always. I'm sorry the description for this isn't great I'm not very good with those but I hope you did enjoy this and will read the rest. :)  
> Also I plan on fixing the fist chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
